Te amo
by arschmidt
Summary: AU. Carlos cerro los ojos y comenzó a balbucear, se maldijo por aquellos nervios, maldijo al mundo por hacer esto tan difícil y a Logan también, por entre otras cosas, seguir ahí con esa mirada tan penetrante y sin camisa entre sus piernas. Slash Cargan - Logan/Carlos


**_Te amo_**

* * *

Abrió la puerta torpemente sin dejar de besar al chico entre sus brazos.

"Loga-ah-n," gimió al sentir los labios del joven sobre su cuello y su espalda chocar contra la pared del apartamento.

"¿Hmm?" susurro haciéndole sentir vibraciones recorrerle el cuerpo.

Carlos llevo sus manos hasta debajo de la playera del pelinegro, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la parte baja de su espalda.

"Necesitó- ah... necesito decirte algo-oh," gimió mientras con torpeza sacaba la camisa del joven pálido por sobre sus hombros.

Logan tomo al mas pequeño de las mejillas juntando sus labios una vez mas en un beso muy apasionado pero tratando de mostrar todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

"Habla," le pidió Logan mistras acomodaba su pierna entre las del moreno, comenzando a ejercer fricción.

Carlos serró los ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando contra la pared. Disfrutando de el delicioso contacto mientras enterraba sus dedos en los delicados hombros del pelinegro.

"Dilo," repitió alentando sus embestidas, haciendo gruñir al mas pequeño.

"Yo... te a-ah-mo," dijo al fin mientras comenzaba a deslizar su camisa por sus hombros hasta terminar en el suelo.

Logan río, "eso ya lo sé," respondió depositando ligeros besos a lo largo del cuello del moreno y bajando hasta sus hombros.

El pelinegro tomo de la cintura a Carlos y sindejar de besarlo lo llevo hasta la orilla de la cama, y con un movimiento brusco lo hizo caer de espalda. Logan mostró una sonrisa antes de comenzar a besar el pecho del moreno, bajando por su contraido estomago, lamiendo la piel expuesta de aquel joven que le quitaba el sueño.

"No-oh," hablo Carlos repentinamente, aún con sus dedos sobre el cabello de Logan.

"¿No?" pregunto confundido el pelinegro levantando la cabeza. Mirandolo en espera de una respuesta.

"No es eso lo que quería decirte," contesto el moreno aún con los ojos cerrados y tratando de controlar su respiración.

Logan lo miro aún confundido, algo como "¿detienes-lo-que-haciamos-por-eso?".

"Es importante," respondió al notar la mirada de Logan una vez que abrió los ojos.

Suspiro resignado, "¿Qué es tan importante?" pregunto tratando de encontrar una repuesta lógica que fuera más importante que hacer el amor con tú pareja. Pero fallando inevitablemente.

"Yo..., necesito preguntarte algo."

"Eso ya lo sé," respondió Logan sin dejarlo terminar. "Quiero saber que es."

Carlos tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar, estaba nervioso y eso no solía pasar mucho, o al menos no con Logan despues de tanto tiempo de relación. Quizá era eso, ahora que eran una pareja mas madura era aún mas difícil para el moreno hacer algo como esto.

"Me gustaría...," otra bocanada de aire y una mirada confundida del pelinegro que yacía frente a el sin camisa. "Ahora que lavamos dos años de relación...," Carlos cerro los ojos y comenzó a balbucear, se maldijo por aquellos nervios, maldijo al mundo por hacer esto tan difícil y a Logan también, por entre otras cosas, seguir ahí con esa mirada tan penetrante y sin camisa entre sus piernas.

Logan río mientras juntaba sus labios con el del mas pequeño, dándole uno de esos besos que lo dejaban sin aire y con ganas de más.

"Maldita sea Logan," se quejo Carlos sobre los labios del pelinegro. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dificil?"

El joven pálido rió una vez más antes de juntar sus labios con los del pequeño una vez más, pero esta vez fue un beso corto. "Dilo," le exigió con calma.

Carlos suspiro resignado y aún sin abrir los ojos se decidió a hablar. "Quiero..., quiero que nos casemos," dijo de pronto esperando la respuesta de Logan.

Pasaron unos segundo y el pelinegro no mostraba ninguna señal de siquiera estar vivo. Carlos abrió con cuidado uno de sus ojos para ver a Logan sobre el con la mirada fija en algún punto y una mueca extraña en la cara.

"Es decir...," comenzó a balbucear otra vez. "Llevamos dos años, y ya vivimos juntos... Lo pensé demasiado y seria un gran paso... obviamente, pero es lo que sigue en nuestra relación ¿cierto?" lo miro por unos segundos aun sin obtener respuesta alguna, tampoco estaba seguro de que Logan lo estuviera mirando.

"Pero si no quieres, lo entiendo," dijo tratando de romperse frente a Logan. "Porque quizá si es muy apresurado y..."

No pudo terminar porque Logan otra vez lo estaba besando. "_Vaya manera de evitarlo,_" se dijo en sus adentros pero aún así besandolo en respuesta.

"Si," susurro Logan sobre los labios del pequeño antes de volverse a unir en un beso.

"¿Si qué?" pregunto Carlos alejándose rápidamente.

"Si quiero que nos casemos," dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, una que el moreno respondió tomando al pelinegro del cuello y besandolo con tanto amor como pudiera demostrar.

"Te amo," susurro Logan separándose y comenzando a besar el cuello del moreno.

"Lo sé," respondió este sintiendo como su respiración se volvía a acelerar.

* * *

Eh.


End file.
